Just Fed Up
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: “Oh, like what?” I ask. He just blinked at me. “Hinata-chan, you’ve changed. I don’t know if it’s good or bad, but please. Tell me this” he said. Searching my eyes. “Do, you love me?” Summary Inside. NaruHina. Only 3 Chapters. Swearing. 1st Chap Up.
1. Hinata Is Fed Up

I Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: Hinata I just fed up with it all. So,**** she decides to let it all out. Unkown of what was going to happen next.**

**Chapter's im planning on having: 3**

_Lyrics_

'Thought'

"Talking"

**POV**

_**Flash Back**_

**Rating: T**

**OOC a bit**

**--**

**Hinata's POV**

Im fed up with it all. To _hell_ with it all! I don't care anymore. Life possibly couldn't get any worse than mine right now…

Let's see why: I got disowned, my boyfriend broke up with me, and Neji has run away to Kami-sama knows where. And Naruto hasn't been around for a while!

**Baing!**

I squeak as a spark of lightning has colored the sky, and then a sound of thunder took over my ears. And then, it started raining. I loved the rain, I could just lose myself. Im 18 now. I could do what ever I wanted.

That's when I closed my eyes. And the words took over as I broke out into a dream like state. In my own world. Where no one can tell me im weak, a failure; a burden. That's when I lose control of myself and the words slip out…

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

I want to lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

Jumping here, moving to the left to the right. Jump! Images of Naruto flooded my head. Him shouting, cheering me on. At the exams. Then, till now. We have become pretty close after time. We're 18 now. I _was_ dating Kiba. Until he broke up with me. With no reason. Just a simple. 'Sorry, Hinata-chan' then he walks away.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby_

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

But now, none of that matters. I had feelings for Kiba, but now, they are gone. My feelings that were once for Naruto are slowly returning. And I possibly couldn't care less. Its not like anyone gives a damn about my feelings. My life, what I feel. Like what father says. "You're nothing but a weakling, a burden. Get out of my sight!"

Hello, it's not like im expecting a perfect life. It's not like im _FUCKING_ going to be the perfect girl. Because, no matter how hard I try. I always end up with a shit full.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream_

I feel a charkra signature. 'Naruto' I think to myself. I couldn't give a damn. This is what im like. And im letting it all go. Like _hell _I was going to stop. I want to have some respect. And I don't care. Like I said. Tears are falling. True feelings are showing. But im not going to stop them I can't.

I started singing louder. I really don't care if he was there.

_You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby_

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go  
Ya

I spin around, around and around. Until I feel his strong arms grab my waist. He dips me. Smirking. I ignore this as I keep singing. We're moving as one.

The next part. I stop and look him in the eye. Not breaking eye contact. As I sing the ending words…

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good

"Hinata-chan" he said. Cupping my face. Whipping my tears away. "I've heard some things lately" he said. "Oh, like what?" I ask. He just blinked at me. "Hinata-chan, you've changed. I don't know if it's good or bad, but please. Tell me this" he said. Searching my eyes. "Do, you love me?"

**Mmm, this is a 3 Shot. Through Hinata's POV.**

**Naruto's POV & A Normal POV. So it's only a short story I just came up with. Sorry for the cliff hanger. But im busy with Friends. **

**I will continue: Hinata the Princess Shinigami. Just a bit delayed right now. Yes, sorry I didn't warn you but this story has swearing. **

**Keep reviewing. And if you want, you can review this as well. This story is out of randomness. While listening to this song. I guess. Its Hot, By Avril. **

**Bye for now! (Sorry if its short) Many hugs! **


	2. Naruto Against Them All

Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: Hinata I just fed up with it all. So, she decides to let it all out. Unkown of what was going to happen next.**

_Lyrics_

'Thought'

"Talking"

**POV**

_**Flash Back/ Demon**_

**Rating: T – Swearing.**

**OOC a bit**

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

I searched Hinata's eyes. "Do you love me?" it didn't mean to come out like that. Such a stupid question that people have already told me the answer too. I see her angelic, pale lavender eyes widen, then close then re-open a few tears starting too fall again. 'Shit!'I think to myself.

"Please, Hina-chan. don't cry. Just answer me" I said. Feeling guilty. I was just walking home from training when I heard someone singing with an amazing voice, and dancing like they've been taught how to for years. Then, it was Hinata! I knew she liked me. Everyone was telling me. And it just slipped out. I thought it was the _perfect _time to ask. But now I remember that Kiba broke up with her & all family issues. We're close friends. She tells me things…

"Yes, Naruto-kun" she said. I blink. But then something snapped inside of me. _**No she doesn't. **_Growled the bastered fox's voice. 'How would you know?' I snap. _**Because, she's lying! She's like one of them. One of the villagers!**_

"No…" I blurt out. "NO!" I shout and push her away as I turn. I hear the fox, taunting me, teasing me. I start running and I heard Hinata say. "Only this could possibly get worse"

I frown as I slow down from running. I came to a pause at the park. It was a cool night. And I could clear my thoughts.

Sitting down I sigh. I wrecked everything! I loved Hinata. But I pushed her away. Because of what the Kyuubi said. Snarling I I get my Ipod from my spare pouch and select a song that, well…I memorized…

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

Its starting to pour more heavily now as I belt out the lyrics, closing my eyes. Ignoring the shouts of 'Shut-up' from the village people. I jump up as I start running once again. Somewhere…

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

Through all the fights I had, loses of people close to me. And the events of the past. Im letting it all out. And it feels good. I shout as I run up a tree, jumping from tree to tree.

Im over all this _crap_ I get from everyone. Im over it all. Its Now me against them all. I need to find Hinata, but now. Im not quiet sure…

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I've had enough _shit _from everyone. Saying im a disaster. A nightmare… Sure there are people who respect me. Especially Hinata.

When I actually think about it. We're actually quiet alike. And one thing out of that is. We have no respect from people.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

I went to the Hokage faces as I jumped up. I landed upon Oba-chan's head. (sp?) Hey, that's what they're there for. A look put point. My favorite point.

I practically shout the last words and fall to the ground. Letting the rain wash over my body…

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

"…Naruto?" said a voice behind me. Turning I see the only person I wanted to see. "Hinata-chan…"

**Peace! Thanks for reviews. That song is Me Against the Word by: Simple Plan. Pretty good song. It reminds me of Naruto. Which isn't a good thing since I always start day dreaming about the show when the song comes on, on my Ipod**

**Anyway. Review if you want. Busy on Friday but im sure there will be the next chapter up soon. Bye for now! **


End file.
